


My Strength

by Erui_jacks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erui_jacks/pseuds/Erui_jacks
Summary: The angst love story of two lovers. From the very beginning; how Erwin smith managed to gain the trust of none other than Levi Ackerman.  How hate turns to devotion.“Erwin you bastard... why..” -Levi Ackerman
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 17





	1. At the start

**Author's Note:**

> “ Fight Alongside me Levi”

A way out. A way to escape the hell hole that was the underground. That's why the trio had agreed. Plus a little extra cash also didn't hurt.

"Isabel, Furlan" Levi called. "Let's go".

"Hn", Isabelle grinned fastening ODM gear,a devious glint across her face.

Furlan with a simple grin followed his close companions with Levi at the head and Isabel to the right.

Just one job and the'y be able to leave. They'd be able to see the light. Just one last task.

_Retrieve the documents and kill Erwin Smith._

Geared the three man team made it into the depths of the underground. Past several stairwells, all firmly alert.

Levi Ackerman held a somber expression. Steal cold and distant as he spoke in an unusually somber tone, "If they appear just as he said.. we'll start the job".

With a single glance everything was set. Bystanders in range with carts being guarded by business pigs.

_One. Two. Three._

With a quick flash ODM wires slash the air propelling them through the air. The crates crashing open as the inconspicuous bystanders quickly took what they needed from the crates.

"There they are! Someone call the Military Police!" One of the men that was guarding the crates exclaimed pointing at the bandits that flew through the sky.

As if on que the military police was on them. "Levi they're here" Furlan called as he glanced back. "The pursuers".

Levi wasn't fazed. They'd dealt with the lazy bastards before and this time around it would be no different.

Similarly Isabel knew not to fear the pigs that trailed them. "The Military Police again ? Haven't they learnt their lesson have they?".

Grinning Isabelle turned back to Levi "Hey Levi-bro! What I just said was a cool line right ?".

"Are you an idiot ?" Levi threw back as he slammed his body backwards. Intertwining the ODM gear of the military police. Easily enough they fell as expected.

The ones with the capes though.. there was something off. Something off in deed.

Unfazed with the same stoic face Levi maneuvered backwards. Hooks dented the buildings swinging him behind the green coats with ease.

That's when he caught the symbol.

"These movements they're not of the military police!" Furlan exclaimed.

"Yeah..", Levi confirmed with a monotone voice. "No Mistake... It's them.."

"The wings of freedom crest ... It's the _survey corps"._

The survey corps were entirely different from the military police. Unlike the lazy pigs protected within the walls the survey corps actually had devotion.

"As people who battle the Titans, they're as different as expected", Ferlan snickered as the scouts gained on them.

"You guys know.. you know right?" Levi asked assuring their plans would go as planned.

"Of course", Isabel grinned.

"It's the job right ?" Furlan deadpanned.

Within seconds the trio split. Furlan took a quick slash to the left erasing himself from the field vision of the scouts. Isabel took a direct right effectively dividing the scouts attention.

Two of the four scouts trailed after Isabelle and Ferlan as the other two remained after Levi who continued on forwards.

As Furlan and Isabel were out of the way Levi maneuvered through the narrow streets swinging himself across the ground and grazing the barren paths. His body swung effortlessly throughout the sky almost as if he were dancing. The swift movement of his small stature enthralled one of the scouts.

Levi Ackerman was truly amazing.

With his maneuverable body Levi threw himself forwards sliding swiftly throughout abandoned buildings.

The survey corps were good but not nearly as impressive or so Levi thought.

The bastards were as quick as they were strong. Shattering crumbling walls and slashing their blades forwards.

A blond muscular man with stubble across shoved Levi down as he slammed his blades forwards towards Levi as he swiftly dodged.

Propelling himself backwards he maneuvered his body back swinging his body in a backflip motion several times before drawing his singular knife. With quick slashes Levi swung one of the man's blade out of range.

Left defenseless for a second Levi took the opening to bring his knife across the man's neck when suddenly from above blades cut through.

Sending Levi back was a large blond man with striking blue eyes. A facial expression rivaling his own.

This man was truly skilled Levi soon realized as the man swerved around slashing his blades around and holding Levi back. The blade practically pressing at Levi's neck.

Gritting his teeth Levi pushed back against the man. As strong as the man could be Levi had skill, a skill that had been nurtured ever since he was a child.

The man's voice was deep and commanding, "Stop it. Take a look around you".

Glancing back Levi quickly caught sight of Furlan and Isabel who were detained.

Reluctantly Levi released the knife his hands in the air in defeat.

With their hands shackled behind them they were of their knees before the survey corps.

Gazing down at the trio the blond man spoke, "I'll ask a few simple questions... where did you get these?"

"You guys are skilled with 3D Maneuver Gear", the blond complimented. "Who taught you all that?".

Met with silence the blond who presumingly was the head of the group walked forwards towards levi. "You're the leader right ?".

He was met with silence.

"Were you trained in the military?" the blond asked.

Levi only glared remaining mute.

Irritated one of the men grasped Levi's head slamming it forwards into a puddle of mud.

His head held painfully down, Levi managed to turn to meet the eyes of the man who held him down. "Bastard..." he spat.

Seeing Levi being manhandled Furlan spoke up to the blonds previous question. " Not from anyone! We learnt it by ourselves!".

"Self taught you say?" the blond questioned rather suspicious. "I don't buy it".

Irritated Furlan spat back, "It's just so we're able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place!".

"That's enough let Bro go! Don't be cocky just because your soldiers!" Isabel relented.

Silently the blond man crouched to be at Levi's height as his head was lifted from the muddy water.

"My name is Erwin Smith", he said gazing at the raven before him enthralled at how someone of that stature was so exceptionally skilled. There was a twinge at his chest as he was inches from the raven who had splashed of mud across his porcelain skin. Hair drenched sticking to his forehead and steal cool eyes that sent shivers.

"And yours is?" Erwin asked.

"Levi".

"Levi", Erwin repeated. "Why don't we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Levi questioned.

"I will let your crimes go unpunished", Erwin explained. "In return, lend me your strength" Erwin said staring firmly at Levi .

"Join the survey corps".

"And if I refuse?" Levi challenged.

"Considering your crimes, you and your friends won't be treated very nicely" Erwin said going to stand in front of Levi.

"Choose whichever you prefer", Erwins icy glare pierced through the raven.

"Fine".

"Welcome to the survey corps", Erwin expressed extending a hand towards Levi.

"tck", the raven hissed slapping the hand away his gaze with a murderous hint. Though this only further encouraged the man before him.

Levi Ackerman. He would make an excellent scout their was no doubt in Erwins mind. Erwin had found a diamond among rocks.

"Let's get going Levi". 

Yes humanity just gained a solider. Perhaps their strongest so far.. could it be humanities strongest ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Introduce Yourself

Three criminals entering the ranks ? Well that was just absurd. It was clear many opposed Erwins proposition. 

“Are you honestly telling us, who have always held formality in high regard, to accept a bunch of criminals?!?” a squad leader shouted. 

“Our men’s moral will be tainted if we allow those underground scum to join the ranks!” he argued. 

Things were certainly going against Erwins favor much to his dismay but it was to be expected. Levi had been a well known criminal who’s been sought after by the military police. Adding Levi to the scouts could prove to diminish the pitiful respect the people already had in the scout regiment. 

“I am in agreement with Flagon”, another spoke out. 

If things were to calm down Erwin needed some kind of leverage to convince them. To allow Levi to stay. 

“I understand your concerns.. but I can personally vouch for their 3DMG skills”, Erwin spoke. “They will be an asset towards humanity”. 

To Erwins aid came the commander to no surprise. “The new formation that Erwin has been working on is quite groundbreaking, I trust Erwins judgment”. 

“He is formulating a plan to help us evade titans all together, to reduce our casualties”, the commander spoke with no room for interjection. “If these criminals are as valuable as Erwin says they are then so be it”. 

“What those scum lack are discipline and manners and that will be corrected”, the commanders steal gaze shifted to Erwin. “With proper training they should prove quite the asset”. 

Expressionless Erwin swerved his head in the direction of his commander acknowledging the favor. 

For now Levi would be permitted to remain in the custody of the scouts. 

“Attention all!” The commanding voice came at midday when the scout regiment was gathered. The commander stood at the podium allowing with three recruits. 

“From today, these three will be fighting alongside you all!” the commander announced presenting three new faces before his subordinates. 

“Introduce yourselves!” the commander ordered. 

They remained silent. Isabel and Furlan glancing in Levi’s direction noting his awful demeanor. 

Definitely Levi snapped his lips with an irritating scowl, leering at the soldiers who stood organized like chest pieces. 

Noting the ravens demeanor Furlan quickly spoke up. “ My name is Farlan Church”. 

Nodding the commander ordered the next recruit. 

“I’m Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meetcha!” 

All eyes suddenly swerved to the scowling raven who’d yet to utter a word. Clear blue eyes cold as steel locked on Levi at his defiance. 

“Cadet speak your name!” the commander ordered suddenly approaching the much smaller man. 

Cold dead eyes stared the commander down before catching a glimpse of Erwin. The menacing look Erwin cast clearly warned Levi to back down. 

But like hell would Levi submit to anyone. Especially to Erwin Smith. 

Tilting his head to the side Levi’s eyes shut irritatingly refusing to answer commander more so as Erwin was practically commanding him to do so. The intense gaze Erwin had cast suddenly intensified and despite Levi’s resistance he turned his head to meet those clear blue eyes. 

Those eyes expressed so much with just so little. Erwin was demanding Levi comply or else. A urge suddenly rising inside Levi to follow his orders. 

With an inaudible sound that came from Levi, almost sounding like a growl the raven relented. “Levi” he spat. 

While the raven had complied to the commander’s orders the commander was nowhere near please. With quick strides he walked over to Levi attempting to grasp the cadets scruff. 

Scoffing Levi maneuvered back before driving his foot forwards making direct contact with the commanders forehead. 

“DEFIANT RUNT”, the commander roared irritatedly. 

“You show no respect to your superiors, you pitiful rat”, The commander spoke taking a few steps away from the raven. “That will all be corrected here, this kind of behavior won’t be accepted”. 

Silence fell across the courtyard. No cadet would even dare to think of placing a finger on the commander. 

“Smith”, the commander called addressing Erwin. “This cadet will remain in the cells for the following week”. 

Erwin stepped forwards clearly understanding that he was to ensure that this spitfire of a solider remained within the cells through the duration of the week. “Yes Commander!”. 

“Bastards”, Levi muttered glaring down at Erwins bowed figure. They all thought they were so much better than them simply because they lived above. 

Scum. All of them. Especially Erwin Smith. 

It had been an irritating day to say the very least. 

Isabel and Furlan were directed to the barracks as far as Levi knew. They were well that’s all that mattered. 

Levi trailed behind Erwin in silence as he was lead towards the cells where he would serve his time for the week. Dusk had fallen with the sullen rays of orange slowly fading as night slowly but surely fell. 

THEN THE HORROR. 

“This is absurd”, Levi hissed as he glared at the cells. They were absolutely filthy. Dirty rusted bars with dust across everything. 

“You shouldn’t have mouthed off to the commander”, Erwin reminded before opening the cell. “You could have had a warm bed but now you will have to spend the entire week here in the cold”. 

Erwin was mildly amused, who knew that what this feisty spitfire detested most was the cold. “Get in Levi”. 

“Don’t touch me with your filthy hands!” the petite raven yelled avoiding Erwins hands who’d just touched the filthy bars. 

Or not. Perhaps the cold was not what the smaller man feared. Who would’ve though that the ravens one weakness would be filth. 

At the realization Erwin fought to contain a sheepish smile. The smaller man acted like a little kitten avoiding water. His hands weren’t even dirty and yet Levi had acted as if his hands were the demon spawn. 

Skittishly Levi walked into the enclosure refusing to touch anything. The bed had a simple sheet that looked yellow for Marias sake. 

“Filthy... disgusting”, the feisty raven muttered glaring across the cell. 

“Aren’t you going to lay down ?”, Erwin asked finding it rather amusing that Levi refused to sit down on the bed provided. 

All Erwin received was the sound of levi’s lips ticking in irritation, “Tsk”. 

Well there was no point in trying to get Levi to talk, well for today anyways. “Very well enjoy your nigh-“, Erwin didn’t so much as finish his sentence as he was interrupted. 

“Wait”, Levi muttered glaring down at his feet while Erwin stood ready to leave. “Can I at least have a ... dam sheet that is clean ?”. 

Oh so now the smaller man had resorted to using his words rather than just growling and snapping like some rabid animal. 

“Fine”, Erwin relented giving in to Levi’s request. Though in all honesty Erwin should let him suffer for disrespecting the commander like he had. 

There was just something about the short man that urged Erwin to get closer, it was a foreign sensation. 

Silently Erwin handed Levi clean sheets that would be decent enough to sleep in. “Thanks”, Levi uttered.

With silence blooming over them Erwin took his leave but not without casting Levi a last glance. Levi, a rare trinquete he’d found, rare indeed. 

Once the blond had left Levi glared down at the sheets before him. Why had Erwin offered him comfort like this when Levi rightfully deserved punishment.

Erwin Smith was the first man that Levi Ackerman ever found interesting. Perhaps if things where different, perhaps in a different universe Erwin and he could have been friends. 

“A shame you have a target on your head Erwin Smith”, Levi sighed


	3. Chapter 3 : A Talking To

His little gem, an asset to humanity. If only he could find a way to drive his efforts to support humanity. Erwin had seen many like the raven haired man, defensive only caring to survive and protect the little things they had. That was who Levi was in his eyes. 

That’s who Levi was and more. 

“Levi”, Erwin murmured softly, gazing down at the bickering recruits from the vantage point his office window provided. 

Watching intently, his eyes following Levi’s figure against a tree. Tracing over his unique figures from afar, the light illuminated Levi’s porcelain skin letting Erwin trace all his sharp features. From the slick head of black hair to the edges of his sharp jawline.

Levi was unusually short with a slim figure that somehow possessed immense strength. But Erwin didn’t doubt that Levi was well built under all those layers of clothing. He could practically imagine how muscles were scattered across his body, how they flexed when Levi flew through the sky flexing all those exquisite muscles.

Braced on the ridges of the window sill, Erwin glanced down at the recruits, staring at no one in particular. Rather he was allowing his mind to drift off into nothing. 

Stories below across the benches Isabel sat sprawled about going on about Levi to another recruit. “Bro and Furlan taught me everything I know”, she grinned. 

“Levi is strong, he was the strongest in the underground”, Isabel said as she glanced up at the sky. Freedom, they really were out, and free. 

Unlike Levi, Isabel and Furlan were able to behave around their new comrades. Isabel was still trusting, open to accepting and helping others and Furlan was nobel, a man of decent morality. 

To Levi there was only one thing that mattered. The protection of his friends. They’d became like family, they brought a foreign feeling, a feeling that could either leave an ache or make his chest swell. 

Glancing up at the window sills, Levi glared at the figure that stood looming down over them. 

Gritting his teeth Levi turned his head glaring down at the ground. 

They would finish the job. Isabel, Furlan and he would have proper documents. 

They would be free.

Offset by the sudden glare the smaller man sent him Erwin turned away from the window. 

Rounding his office desk Erwin came to face Flagon. “Erwin, that recruit of yours is out of control!”. 

“He disregards all my commands! Holds his blades improperly, almost hurt one of the cadets! Hell he almost stared a fight with me the other day Erwin!”, Flagon went on a rant. 

“A week in the cells didn’t do anything to the bastard”, he hissed.

“That cocky bastard needs a proper talking to!”, Flagon demanded. “You brought him into this, you need to take responsibility Erwin!”. 

Silently Erwin watched the blond man huff as he walked to leave Erwins office. 

Bringing his hand to rub his temples, Erwin set to organize a few things in his office before setting off to give Levi “a proper talking to”. 

“He’s Captain Smiths bitch we all know that”, a brunette laughed. 

“Captain just wants in his pants, it’s why he gets special treatment”, a blond snickered among a group of recruits. 

SLAM. 

The brunette man was on the floor blood oozing from his nose. Five quick jabs were delivered to his jaw before he felt his stomach slammed repeatedly. 

The four surround recruits froze at the sight of Levi brutally slamming his fists into the man. 

“Hey bastard get off him!”, a black haired recruit with a heavy build urged going to lunge at Levi. 

Swiftly Levi rammed forwards driving his knee at the man’s lower abdomen. Grasping the frilly raven locks of the larger man Levi rammed the guys head down clashing against his knee. Swiftly delivering blow after blow, his hands became blooded, his knuckles coming exposed. 

Adrenaline coursed through his body, pained yells coming from the body beneath him. 

Erwin was walking through the meal hall, a stoic expression as he searched for Levi. It was dark out, dusk was settling in and he was yet to see the smaller man. 

Leaving the hall he began walking down through plaza grounds walking in direction of the barracks. 

“Recruits”, Erwin muttered hearing yelling and rustling. The dam recruits were fighting. 

Irritatedly Erwin began moving away from the barracks towards all the commotion. He was just about to scold them all when he caught sight of Levi. 

Levi was currently slamming a blond repeatedly on the ground blood dripping from his forehead. There was one recruit that was unconscious while another managed to get up. 

The surrounding recruit lunged forwards attacking Levi all at once suddenly grasping levi by the shoulders allowing a recruit to land a fist across Levi’s jaw. 

“ENOUGH!”, Erwin roared instantly causing them all to freeze up. 

Instantly Levi created space between himself and the others, glaring at Erwin as he spit out blood. 

Silence fell across. 

“Call over the medic!”, Erwin spoke forcefully, his eyes a steal storm. Watching the recruits scramble to straighten up as one rushed off to get a medic.

“If I ever catch any of you act in such a manner, I’ll have you removed”, the still tone Erwin held sent shivers, the man was beast. “Am I understood?”, blue eyes swerved to meet Levi’s defiant gaze. 

Grumbling Levi turned to storm off when a firm hand grasped his shoulder forcing him in a different direction.

Levi hadn’t needed to look, he’d known who it was. That bastard Erwin.

“If you’re going to say something spit it out”, Levi snapped as they walked in silence. 

Erwin remained silent forcing Levi forwards towards his office. Lugging the door open. 

“Tsk”, Levi hissed, hazy eyes glaring at the captan who had yet to speak. 

Shutting the door Erwin went rummaging through his office, retrieving some bandages. Silently he stalked over to Levi grabbing a hold of his face.

For a second they remained still. Erwins firm grasp pressing Levi’s cheek inwards creating a pouty expression.

“Get your filthy hands off me!”, Levi roared swinging his fist forwards at Erwins stomach. 

Grunting, Erwins hand came to rest across his abdomen momentarily. For such a small body Levi did carry a heavy punch. 

“You’re too temperamental”, Erwin sighed before rising. Swiftly taking a hold of Levi’s hands jamming a knee between his thighs. Before Levi could react Erwin slammed his forehead against Levi who fell shortly into unconsciousness. 

“Rest Levi”, Erwin murmured before lifting Levi into his arms and placing him in a chair. Tenderly with a wet cloth Erwin cleaned around the ridge of his mouth before placing a bandage across. 

“You really are something Levi”, he murmured as he cleaned his hands dressing the knuckles. 

His head throbbed as he sat up. The dam light was so bright, to dam bright. God why was the room so dam bright. Instantly Levi shot up. 

“Good morning Levi”, Erwin said as he fastened his shirt properly draping his coat across. 

Completely dazed Levi looked around the room. He wasn’t in the barracks. He was in an unfamiliar room. Erwins room. “Why the hell did you bring me here?”. 

“It’s a bit early to have such a foul mouth Levi”, Erwin murmured as he adjusted his hair to his sleek preference. “But to answer your question, I brought you here because you were hurt”. 

Levi’s eyes fell to his bandaged hands. Everything suddenly came rushing back. That bastard Smith had knocked him out cold. “I don’t need your help... tsk”. 

“Very well”, Erwin hummed before taking to leave his room. 

Shallow heat rose in Levi’s cheeks. Glancing down he’d realized that his body was free of the straps. The dam bastard, who did he think he was, to tend to him as if he were his bitch. 

Displaying his displeasure in the situation, Levi instantly removed his body from the cotton sheets that radiated of Erwin... and well his scent now as well. Dressing quickly he stormed out of the room, somewhat livid. 

“Where were you last night?”, Furlan asked asked through the silent walk. Levi hadn’t been at the baracks last night and Levi wouldn’t act unless consulting Isabel and he right ?

“Nowhere”, Levi muttered. 

“So trouble ? I noticed that patch”, Furlan pestered. 

Glancing at the two at his side Levi relented. There would be no silence with Furlan and Isabel pestering him over his minor disappearance last night. 

“Just a misunderstanding between some brats”, he explained calmly careful not to indulge in specific detail. “A little quarrel that landed me behind bars for the night”. 

Satisfied, Isabel and Furlan would leave the matter alone. Besides there were other things that required their attention.


End file.
